Teen Beach Movie
by LelaGrimm
Summary: when the grimm house hold including musterdseed and peter pan get to be in a movie and Sabrina is also a song writer what songs will she come up with for the movie ; hey guys this is my first fanfic and it's also a song fic plz review


Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy this is my first story it is one chapter one very long chapter that is I might update but I don't know yet plz review

Teen Beach Movie

Sabrina stormed in Puck's room as happy as he was when he got glop grenades for Christmas from Uncle Jake. They were 23. Sabrina grabbed Puck by his hoddie and dragged him downstairs while jumping and squealing with joy when she got to the living room she threw him on the couch beside Daphne and Uncle Jake who were looking at Sabrina like she was a psychopath coo coo head with a squealing problem. Then he saw henry veronica red granny and musterseed and pan who was actually besties with puck . When Sabrina finally calmed down she explained that the directors of teen beach movie noticed her mini movie and songs she did at MAUFL (Music and Acting University of Ferryport Landing) she did the movie with her amazing acting family. The directors contacted her and offered her and her family job to act in their movie and of course she said yes plus they offered her another gig to write all the songs which were 7 and she said yes to that too. The family started packing to go to LA right away Snow said she would stay with Elvis for the year they would be filming. While they were on the plane Sabrina showed everyone who they would be playing Henry as aunt charlotte's husband veronica as aunt charlotte as grandpa granny as granny Sabrina as Lela and McKenzie or Mack puck as tanner red as giggles and Daphne as cheechee and mustardseed as bucthy then she showed puck the songs Sabrina was an amazing song writer so she already finished all the song and she wanted puck to like them especially since one of them were about his relationship with her. The first song was surf crazy and Sabrina sang it out loud and since they were in a private jet there wasn't anybody but her household. She began to sing

_**Blue sky gentle breeze what a day sunshine and sweet harmonies time to play**_

Puck laughed right when I said play and I explained that one of the directors made up the first two verses to start me off _**No more complication from now on just good vibrations **_

then she gave the paper to puck to start singing

_**On my way feelin' fine I can see my reflection in my surf board shine I can hardly wait to cause a commotion conme on everyone jump into the ocean Flyin' high just outta reach no and ifs buts we're nuts for the beach **_

Then he heard musterdseed daphne red and Sabrina jump in

_**Chorus: Surf' surf (woooooooo) Surf surf crazy ride the perfect wave soar high to the sky surf sun sand it's a bikini wonderland summers on and we've gone surf surf crazy**_

Then he noticed that everyone but him and red stopped

_**The radio blasts and here's the plan we'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan we can hardly wait to show our devotion here we go again into the ocean now here's the speech no rules at all have a ball at the beach **_

_**Chorus**_

_**Burgers hot water warm a cool seaside beach catch a wave turn it up Make a splash make a splash make a splash owwww Im tanner seacat giggles rascal kiki brady …**_

Then Sabrina says slowly

_**Im Mack**_

Then it goes back to red and puck

_**Cowabunga**_

_**Music plays :**_

_**Surf' surf (woooooooo) Surf surf crazy ride the perfect wave soar high to the sky surf sun sand it's a bikini wonderland summers on and we've gone summers on and we've gone summers on and we've gone surf surf crazy**_

The song ended and everyone clapped when that was done a director grace micthell came and and sat down and asked Sabrina to play the next song she recorded music for it so it started to play and then she sang along to it

_**You better run run run here we come revin our engines under the sun you're crusin for a brusin oooh keepin it cool smooth and steady slick black hair man things are getting heavy you're crusin for a brusin two wheels and an open road wrapped in leather ready to go **_

_**Choru : don't stop stop the music we ride fast like a bullet we do anything we want anytime we want oh yah oh yah we just ride ride ride all day we're not gonna live any other way**_

Then in her regular singing voice she sang

_**Bubblegum cherry pop go to the hop hangin with my brother cuz his friend are so hot while they're crusin for some brusin**_

Then she handed the paper to puck and he sang

_**Alright , I went to the drive in what did I see A hundred little betties all starin at me I was cruising for some lovin **_

He tapped his cheek and Sabrina lightly kissed it aand daphne bit her palm with that look in her eyes whenever she thinks about puckabrina then Sabrina jumped in as well

_**I got these two wheels and an open road just pop that clutch , im ready to go**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Oh no we're not gonna live any other way oh a 1,2 1,2,3 who who who's ridin with me I got a gang full of bruisers all crusin with me and we're tearin up we're tearin up we're teari n up the streets oooo**_

_**Music guitar solo **_

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **_

_**Chorus x2 no we're not gonna live any other way oh no we're not gonna live any other way oooo**_

Then she alone started to sing falling for ya

_**The day started ordinary boys walking by **_

Then red and daphne sang backup in ()

_**(oohh oohh) it was the same old story too fresh or to shy (oohh oohh) im not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles)Don't usually swoon but im over the moon (cuz he was just too cool for school)**_

Then Sabrina remembered this is the song about she and puck then she got all into the song stood up with daphne behind her on her right and red behind her on her left they all had micro phones

_**Chorus:And now im falin for ya fallin for ya I know I shouldn't but I I just can't help myself from fallin for ya fallinfor ya can't hold on any longer and now im fallin for you**_

_**Music**_

_**Now we're goin steady he's the cat's meow (meow meow) he says im a betty and we paint (oohh oohh) **_

_**Im not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he says hi ( when he's cruising by) he's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze (they'll go on like this for days)**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Feels like I tumbled from another world into your and it's so secure Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure head over heels im gonna be your girl**_

_**Music:**_

_**Chorus:**_

Puck sang the next song meant to be

Then puck peter pan and musterdseed sang with Sabrina red and daphne like me

(boys are in **bold **) ( girls are in _italic)_

**When you meet a girl you like you should** ** take my advice girls like boys like me take a lead she likes it when your in control let her breath should let'em go with the flow make all the plans don't be impolite I know what girls know what girls yah I know what girls like**

_A quick glance bat your eyes and look away take a chance why not ask him on a date pick up the check No! bake him a pie I know what boys know what boys yah I know what boys like_

**Chorus I know what girls like y'know what I mean**_I know what boys like boys like girls like me_**I know what girls like girls like boys like me**_I know what boys like boys like girls like me _**Like me **_Like me _**Like me **_Like me _**Like me **_like me_

**Hang with the guys don't let her know how much you care look at her eyes and tell her even if you're scared you got it wrong no I got it right I know what girls like**

_Stretch pants cute sweaters and sweet perfume don't dress for him it's better when you dress for you I keep it loose I_ like_ when its tight I know what boys know what boys yah I know boys like _

_Chorus_

_All the boys they try to woo me the more they chase me the more I resist_

**All the girls they think I groovy theres only one girl that's on my list I know what girls like girls like boys like** **me**

_I know what boys like boys like girls like me _

**I know what girls like girls like boys like me**

_(ooo-ooo-ooohhh) I know what boys like boys like girls like me _

**I know what girls like girls like boys like me **

_I know what boys like boys like girls like me _

**Like me** _like me_ **like me **_like me_ **like me** _like me_

Music

_(ooo-ooo-ooohhh)_

Music

then she and puck started to sing can't stop singing puck bold + italic Sabrina italic both underlined

_what's going on this can't be happening don't tell me it's a song it's a song _

_**it's a song**_

_this wasn't how I planned it can't you see that this has gone too far please just pause the DVR someone won't you make it stop I'm loosing my mind_

**I don't see your problem**

_everything I say it rhymes here comes another line_

**Just close your eyes if you don't want to see**

_what's this choreography someone won't you make it stop_

Chorus: Ooohhh I can't stop signing make it stop make it stop am I real or just a prop ooohhh I can't stop singing so let's just talk _talk talk_

_It's just a song in a vision to move the story along I'm done mmhh-mhhh mmmh_

**you're just being cynical **

_no it's just the principal someone won't you make it make it stop_

**don't make it stop**

chorus:

talk(x15)

_we're trapped inside a musical with you _

**at least I'm here with you I don't want to make it stop**

chorus 

then they sang the last song surfs up


End file.
